Fandoms awaken
by A nameless booknerd
Summary: The heroes of our generation are finished with there enemy's and should get some peace and quiet. Should. What if all current fandoms that are based in previous times came into the modern world. What if there disguising them selves in icons. What are the heroes of this age going to do? Rated- T Genre- Random
1. Chapter 1

**Hey People of the universe! Sorry about my first story, it was really bad and I thoroughly apologize :( Again sorry for typos and OOCness**

They stepped outside the motel and were immediately taken aback. It was boiling hot! It was midday on a saturday in London. Seaweed brain starting to sweat , she obviously wasn't the only one feeling the love. She rummaged through her bag which held her knife and Daeuldas laptop in it and pulled out her shades and put them on.

"No going back now, we gotta get to that conference" she said, hating herself already for admitting it. Percy huffed and looked like he was going mad with the heat. It seriously was hot!

"Why did we have to meet in England anyway? Me and Katniss and her peeps are both from America anyway so doesn't that mean like 2 to 1?"

"Because, Harry is like a million times more well known, even if we don't want to admit it"

He sighed, "Well lets get there, he better know a spell for air con"

She laughed at her boyfriend, how long was it know that they had been dating? 3 years? Yeah three , well it's been a ride, but the god's were owing them AGAIN, for saving the world AGAIN. Honestly if they didn't get off their butts at the last minute they would have got an angry child of Athena at their doorstep. They hailed a taxi, wait no cab and paid to get taken to the london eye.

"Seriously, the london eye?" Percy asked sounding a little annoyed, "What kind of conference room is that , what are we gonna do sit in a little box and hear what Mr Im sooo awesome I have a scar and a wand, has to say?"

"Percy you're sounding stupid, you haven't even met him yet!" she argued back.

He started staring at his shoes looking ashamed.

There was an awkward silence for the rest of the trip.

They reached the eye and down there waiting for them was Potter, Weasley and Granger.

They walked up to them and exchanged quick awkward, I imagined you waaaay different stares until Hermione broke the silence.

"Hi I'm Hermio-

She was cut off by seaweed brain who quickly and rudely said

"Theres no need for introductions, I think we all know who each other is, where's Katniss?"

"Percy!" she squealed "Stop being rude!"

Seriously what was going on with him?!, he was never like this!

There was another silence for a couple seconds.

"To answer your question Katniss is going to catch up with us in New York." Harry answered back looking annoyed.

"What! So we traveled all this way just to do a U turn! I thought we were all meeting here" Percy said desperately "I air traveled to get here, Zeus could have killed me!"

"You're here cause we got a problem which we could use your help with" Hermione quickly said

"What would you need our help with?" Annabeth said suddenly interested. A fellow brainiac needed her help? she was on it

"Just stare at the eye for a while, until you see it through the mist, we would try but we don't really have the god part in us and are spells don't make it much clearer"

They did a 180 degree circle and looked at the eye. At THE EYE,

"What the heck" Percy muttered "What's it doing here.

"What is it? I mean we've got ideas but we can't see it" Hermione said sounding exasperated but curious.

"Bloody hell I can see it know" Said Ron ,talking for the first time.

"I never imagined it this big." Said Percy

And neither did annabeth. That explained why it was so hot, It was literally radiating heat! She was staring up at The eye or the evil eye or sauron's eye. Yep she was staring at it, straight from lord of the rings.

**What do you think? Should I continue or just scrap it? Please Review and tell me good or bad even a :) or a :( will do! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! I decided to continue, this random crossover thing because I saw a review it got and** **I'm just like sooooo happy and running around the place. I now get what they mean by the reviews really make your day cause they really do. I just want to give a shout out and thanks to chocchipcookie2 and the other people who are following this story! Ill just stop talking now and get on with the story :P**

* * *

Chapter 2-

Percy

It was enormous, and since our godly radiance was affecting the others to be able to see through the mist, we all just stood there stunned. But this time it wasn't Hermione who broke the silence, it was my one and only Annabeth.

'We need to destroy it, It means chaos for us'

Yeah, we needed to destroy it but how were we going to destroy it? How could we protect the mortals? What is going on? Why is a lord of the rings thing doing here? I had a million questions bubbling around in my head. But seriously all I could think was, "Will we ever get a break?" That's why I had been so grumpy. Just when I thought we would get some peace and quiet I had to go on another adventure. I mean sure they're fun but I just wanted to be with Annabeth and our friends, at our home in camp half blood. I was still thinking when Ron burst out-

'Muggles run for your lives, saurons eye is here.'

Hmmm,maybe we should leave the thinking to the girls. And the talking, And maybe anything else that had to do with brain power cause I think us guys were lacking it abit.

'Might not work ron, but good try!' Harry said mockingly

'Hey! stop treating me like a dumbo it was worth a try'

Everyone burst out laughing in spite of the danger that lay before them. You know what, This might not be too bad. We were all around the same age. Me and Annabeth were 19, and from the book perspective the Hogwarts crew should be in like there 50's but they decided to defy logic and be in there early 20's . Hmmm, I wonder if I could do that in the future? I was suddenly in a better mood, Kinda almost accepting. 'Ok' my brain thought, 'Fine Sauron's eye can be wherever it wants'

Once we had all recovered, we all agreed on one thing- We needed to destroy that eye. There was still questions like "How?" and "What about the mortals?" But when the girls started talking strategy we guys kinda shuffled back and left them to the brains. I mean we're OK but seriously, without them we would have been lost years ago.

It was late in the afternoon now and everyone that was there (which wasn't many due to the heat) kinda drifted off. We guys started playing "Hackey Sack" with a ball that I found. I know a little immature but come on, it was fun. Our game kinda ended when Ron dropped the ball then quickly before it reached the ground 'wingardia leviosared' it, and Harry tackled him while I levitated like a bucket of water from the river above there heads. I was starting to like these guys and was feeling bad about my attitude before. But that's when both Annabeth and Hermione turned around and gave us the evil stares...Yeah are game was over.

We just literally ROLFed for a couple more minutes, but our Brainiac, wonderful girls came over giving us a report. Hermione spoke first-

'Honestly guys! You should be better than this! Huff! '

'Ok but to destroying?' Ron asked innocently.

"Well we thought about it and then we thought some more and, well if lord of the rings is coming into modern time, we need the ring, But if bad thing from lord of the rings are coming the good might too. We summoned you two and Katniss and Peeta because we knew something was going on, but we didn't know what. So we can help, but we need to find the others of lord of the rings time, like Frodo and Gandalf. We can't do this alone.'

'...' was all of us un-brainies reaction, complete and utter...

Annabeth started-

'We should take Katniss and Peeta too. They may be physically and mentally ill but a good adventure should help them.'

'Where are we going anyway?' Ron asked

Annabeth turned to him and answered in a completely serious voice-

'To Hobbiton, were going to go pick up Frodo."

* * *

**I'm not so sure about this chapter but please tell me what you thought in the review box bellow, cause as I said before it seriously makes my day ,and when i saw that review I had to jump on my computer just to put out a thanks :D And again please review! Oh yeah and should I make the next chapter in Harry, Ron or Hermione's perspective? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again, you awesome people! :P I had some free time and thought I would write some more. Again I wanted to thank all those who are following the story and everything :D Heres the story, hope you like it! :D Oh yeah sorry for Total OOCness and typos**

Chapter 3

Ron

How was it that Hermione always had the answer!? When Annabeth had told them they were going to hobbiton, us idiot guys were just like dave on Despicable Me- _Whaaattttttt?_

So yeah we were going to hobbiton. Apparently hobbiton is located in Matamata, New Zealand, But seriously? It turns out that they literally have hobbiton, in New Zealand and have tours there and that the mist hides the hobbits. Who knew?

Now it was just a matter of how were we going to get their? Annabeth asked if we could apparate to New York (Katniss and Peeta's private house thing was placed in the outskirts) we were like yeah! course we can! Annabeth took Hermione's hand (Which was probably the best idea since me and harry would probably accidentally go to japan or something.)and they apparated away leaving us guys like...OK

'Ummm do you wanna go with me or Ron' Harry asked awkwardly

Percy looked uneasy and said 'errr, um i'll shadow travel' He american style taxi cab whistled and a black huge dog came running full sprint to him. The dog slammed into him and gave him a big sloppy kiss. Once he had recovered from the incident he was like

' Guys say hi to Mrs. O leary'

'Hi?' Harry said

I said something more along the lines of 'Bloody hell, Dog, I'm not a chew toy ok?'

Percy laughed and jumped up on the dogs back.

' Let's get going then we don't want the girls to have to wait for us' Then disappeared into a shadow. Literally.

Me and Harry Teleported to New York. Luckily we had actually visited Katniss and Peeta so we knew where we were apparating to. When we got there they were already there. Annabeth was pale and turning green leaning against the wall with Percy beside her, his eyebrows scrunched up with worry. Hermione was wide eyed looking through her new magic bag for something.

'There! got it, Grimm's recipe for apparating sickness' and spooned out some and gave it to her

'That should fix everything up' she said

' You sure?' Percy said with worry in his voice

'I'll be fine Percy, I over reacted let's just go in.' she said, but you could tell she was lying.

They turned around and walked over to the building. It was grey concrete with a black roof and didn't really look very welcoming., We had been there before but it still depressed me that heroes could end up living in a place like this.

The garden was quite spectacular, well that was the word Hermione would use. The lawn was lush green and perfectly trimmed. And the roses, Primroses they really were something. I don't know anything about gardening but I knew that this was a pretty good garden. It wasn't the victors house though. Now that i think about it there supposed to be in the future and us hp people are supposed to be the past like 1990's. oh well i'm thinking too much.

We heard smashing and the door was ajar. No going back now i suppose. We walked in and I saw something completely different than last time. The previous plain white walls were now painted over everywhere with faces, places, and numbers. When I looked at them I could feel a sort of sadness. We heard more crashing from up the left. We tried to walk quietly but 5 people in a small hallway? They obviously heard us and asked

'Who is it? Who's there?'

We ditched being quiet and walked in.

'Hey' Harry said kinda dragging on the y

'Oh, hi Harry, Ron, Hermione, who are your friends?'

His eyes were wide and wild.

'This is Percy and Annabeth. There Demigods' Harry said reassuringly

'Demigods?' Katniss said appearing, 'What the hells a demigod?'

'Half human, half Greek god' Percy said sighing at the end like he was tired of answering that question.

'Of course that makes perfect sense' Katniss said mockingly, 'Why are you all here?'

'We need help' I said, Finally something I could answer!

'No.' She said flatly and glared at us all.

'Please, we need your help !' Annabeth pleaded.

'No, we have lost too much and are at breaking point we can't help'

'Yes you can' said Hermione who was now the one pleading 'We need help! our world could end'

Peeta had sat down and was now eyeing us suspiciously.

'I'm sorry but honestly we can't do this.' There was such a deep sadness in his voice that I knew he meant it.

We all knew that the fight was was silent.

'We best be off then' Annabeth said with a grim expression on her face

They headed outside and Harry said-

'So New Zealand now?'

'No' Percy said 'We need a way to transport without using apparation or shadow tires us out and we need our energy saved for whatever could be coming. I say that we visit camp half blood, and hopefully Leo will let us use his ship, after all, he won't be using it lately.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I am so so so sorry I haven't updated lately, I've had homework piled on me and my computer charger broke so I haven't found the time to update :( But it's holidays now so I'll hopefully be updating really regularly! :D sorry this is a filler chapter, but please enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter 4

leo

"...And that my lady's is how Narcissus the stupid, got out-looked by Leo! Team Leo lady's!" (okay maybe not completely true, but true enough that,... yeah it was a complete lie, but they didn't need to know that.)

All the campers, nymphs water spirits, satyrs started giggling (at him not with) then filtered out leaving Leo standing there grinning awkwardly.

"Well that went great!"He chided himself mockingly, talking to empty air.

Oh well if they didn't want to spend time with the most awesome-st awesome repair boy of the world, there loss. He decided to finish the llamacorn automaton he had been working on. He jogged over to bunker 9, in his own hazy world of thoughts, he got lost twice. Even though he had been living at camp half blood for three years, there were still many areas of the forest he hadn't explored yet.

He reached bunker 9 and put his hand up onto the rock. His palm glowed and the door swung open. He walked over to his creation and started working. It was about the side of a small truck, with the horn of a unicorn and the body of a llama, and it was made of celestial bronze, breathed fire, spat water from the river Styx which is like acid, and it's horn is as pointy as a needle which widened out at its base to as thick as my wrist.

This automaton is one of the many that are going to to defend the Argo 2 on any future journeys, if there are any. Leo had fixed fetus when they had got back and figured out the Archimedes spheres. He hadn't shown any of the other campers how to use them or let them get hold of one, though he had a bad incident with a dryad. Those things were as dangerous if not more dangerous then a nuclear bomb.

He kept on working till the horn blew for dinner. When he got to the pavilion he saw a really unexpected sight. everyone was seated with Annabeth and Percy up the front with three other people around our age. There was a girl with wavy brown hair up the front with Annabeth, and was just a couple centimeters shorter, which with Annabeth being "The really tall angry blonde" as I used to call her is pretty good.

The other two people were a really tall ginger and a guy with jet black hair. They were awkwardly standing at the end of the table while Annabeth and the brunette were at center attention talking to everyone. I didn't really pick up what they said as it was at this moment I noticed food, and I hadn't eaten since breakfast. I heard Percy call my name and I walked to the front having a mini heart attack 'cause I have no idea what he's been talking about.

"Dude you OK, you look like you just had a heart attack" Percy asked sincerely. I laughed inside.

" Yeah I'm alright, hey can we go somewhere else and talk?"

"Um, OK sure" he said awkwardly.

Me and Percy walked over to the big house which was now the deadly shade of fluro green, i mean Dionysus? what what were you thinking? We walked into the rec room-

"So you in?" he asked

"What, sorry I wasn't listening in the pavilion"

"Ha, well we have another force of evil we need to destroy and we could really use supreme commander of the world and his ship" Percy said smiling

"I'm in, what are we fighting?"

* * *

**How'd ya like that :P nah but if you liked it please review :D Thanks those who have reviewed and those who are following my story! You guys are awesome! Cya latter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Meow! I am so sorry about not updating, I don't deserve any cookies :( **

**But the Amazing people that are reading this deserve some cookies- Here have some cookies (::) (::) (::)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Amazing characters :( but I've stolen them for a while to go on this adventure :) YAY adventure near death!**

**Sorry about typos and OOCness...ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Annabeth-**_

The salty wind flows through my hair, and the world is nothing but a blur.

_Why? Why couldn't we get a break?_

Percy had proposed to me! we were meant to get married in a month! I need to put these thoughts aside, I tell myself. They wont help me get anywhere. We've been on the Argo|| for a week now. The whizzy whams (The ridiculous name Leo and Percy have for Harry, Ron, and Hermione) are really nice. Its a shame that Katniss and Petta wouldn't come, but it was there decision.

I decide to go down to Percy's room. Leo has all his new automatons on the deck so everything should be fine.

I open the door finding Percy stretched all over his bed. I walk over to his bed and sit down, starting to stroke his messy hair.

"Good morning gorgeous" Percy says to me stretching and turning around to look up at me

"You still drool in your sleep"

"Hmph- well what are you gonna do about it?" he asks cheekily

I lean down making it seem like I'm about to kiss him then whisper-

"Breakfast is ready, so you better get up before it all disappears"

His eyes open wide and he jumps out bed and hurriedly starts to get changed, while I walk out of his room and into the kitchen. _ Breakfast is ready, ha yep of course. _Seaweed brain runs into the kitchen with still un-brushed hair and looks around for a couple seconds before declaring-

"Were's breakfast?"

"Your turn" I say laughing

"Bu- bu- but I cant cook!" he says looking desperate.

"Well then time to learn" I say.

We attempt at bacon and eggs for a few minutes before we here it. A huge boom from the deck. The ship starts to rock. We glance at each other, grab our weapons, me my knife and Percy riptide. We run up the stairs and brace ourselves for the monster. All Leo's automatons are strewn across the deck broken and all in various three or four pieces. By the mast is a monster as big as a two story house, with bat like wings that stretch at a 20 meter radius, but the base of the monster is a turtle with razor sharp fangs and a tail like a crocodile. Percy and I split, Percy going to distract its front and my job is to find a weak spot and stab it. We figure this through a simple glance. Percy bangs his sword against the deck whilst i hide behind a mast.

"Hey you, ugly pants! What are you doing on my deck?" Percy calls

The monster whips around and rumbles.

"You gonna get off your fat but and fight me?"

The monster (which I'm now calling jack) charges and Percy swerves just in time. It turns around to give it another go. This is my time to shine. I jump on his back and hold on as tight as i can. I try for a weak spot. Nothing even Jacks skin is to thick to pierce. I hear a girly high pitch scream and look down. It has Percy pined. _I never knew he could make that sound _I think to myself. The danger of the situation comes to me now after all these thoughts. I start stabbing everywhere just trying to distract him. It does but he doesn't let go of Percy he simply shakes his torso. I wasn't prepared and fly of his back... except I don't land on deck.

I fall over but I'm able to grab hold of a ledge, but I cant pull myself up. This echoes Tartaus way to much for my liking. This would be a good time for one of the others to come on deck. Well maybe I do have a little bit of luck left because i hear steps then

"STUPEFY!"

No more roaring charging only Harry's voice calling out-

"You alright perc? we'll get you out from under him don't worry"

"Hey!" I call out, "A little help over here!"

I see Ron stick his head out then "Wingardium leviosar" and I'm floating on to the deck.

Hermione mumbles "Its levi-o-sa not levi-o-sar"

"Babes I said that"

"No you sai-

Harry is getting seaweed brain out of the clutches of Jack. I decide to go and fish Leo out for not turning the monster radar on.

_Boy, he's gonna pay..._

* * *

Don't worry Leo will be fine... hopefully.. haha I'm so mean to you guys :P Question 1: Who's POV do you want it in?

**Question 2: If you were in a zombie apocalypse what weapon would you use?**


End file.
